


Their Love Was Always Red

by Thisinsignificantpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood, HQ Rarepair Weekend, M/M, there is nothing but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tendou is an SSS-Rank ghoul and Kawanishi is the human he's in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love Was Always Red

**Author's Note:**

> For HQ Rarepair Weekend Day 2: Hurt. 
> 
> I really love the idea of taking happy volleyball boys and placing them in a world of terror such as the Tokyo Ghoul universe. So here we are~ Please ship KawaTen with me.

Red was once Tendou’s favorite color. It was a color of passion. Strength. Power. Determination. Desire. _Love_. It was the color of the single rose he’d brought Kawanishi on their one year anniversary. It was the highlighted emotion in Kawanishi’s cheeks when Tendou whispered ‘I love you’ for the first time. It was the color of Kawanishi’s silk bedsheets draped over his waist after their first time. Red was always something to be fond of, something to remind Tendou of all the reasons Kawanishi was his most beloved. Their love had always been red.

But now red stains Kawanishi’s chest, is splattered across the pavement. All Tendou can see is the dark misshapen circle growing larger in his boyfriend’s back.

Kawanishi is on his knees, slumping forward as he grasps at the quinque piercing his torso. He gasps once, twice, three times, and then the quinque is gone in a violent jerk that forces him to collapse forward. His face presses into the concrete and when he turns, he and Tendou lock gazes. A face that was once one of impenetrable stoicism now crumples in anguish.

Three ghoul investigators in their disgustingly dull trenchcoats surround Kawanishi. One speaks into their headset, a grumble of something Tendou cannot hear.

Kawanishi makes a few gurgled noises and reaches a hand out toward Tendou. One word is whispered before all movement ceases.

“ _Satori_.”

Tendou stands frozen at the front of the alleyway for a single moment, fingers twitching at his sides, and then his rinkaku bursts from his back. His eyes flood with black, face twisting into enraged agony while he lets out a monstrous scream. His rinkaku has five different tails and they glow a harsh maroon as he sprints forward.

The ghoul investigators hadn’t seen Tendou until now and as two ready their weapons, the third speaks into his headset.

“It’s the Guess Monster! He’s here! We found him! The plan worked. I repeat, the SSS rank Guess Monster is here! Send backup immediately!”

Tendou screams again, thrusting two tails forward to pierce the hearts of his attackers. They fall at his feet, red splashing over his features. He turns to the third investigator, his face unmasked. He’d forgotten to grab it when he dashed out of his apartment to find Kawanishi.

“I saw you,” Tendou says. His voice is venomous, lashing out like a whip. “I saw you take his life.”

The ghoul investigator is calm, steadying his grip on his quinque.

“The life he lead was shameful. Spending his time with ghouls. Helping them. He was an enemy to the human race.”

With a single inhale, Tendou lurches forward, blocking the movements of the quinque with one of his tails while the remaining four pierce his opponent, pinning him to the pavement. Tendou stands above the man, his tails puncturing biceps and thighs. His prey cannot move, and the screams of pain only annoy Tendou.  

Tendou kneels forward until his face is mere centimeters from the ghoul investigator. He takes the man’s face in his grip, his black eyes shining with unshed tears.

“His life was worth _ten_ of mine,” he whispers.

Tendou rears back, one tail wrapping itself around the investigator’s throat as he returns to Kawanishi’s body. In five steps, the investigator’s head and the rest of his limbs are severed. Crimson rain showers over everything in sight.

Collapsing to his knees in front of Kawanishi’s crumpled form, Tendou pulls his lover into his lap. He shakes, the tears that slip ceaselessly down his face clouding his vision.

“Taichi,” he whispers, stroking the side of Kawanishi’s face. “Taichi I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have never spoken to you… You didn’t deserve to be tainted by me...”

His sobs are violent and wrack his body. The hold he has on Kawanishi is unwavering. Not even the hand of the gods could take him away from his lover. He sits there for what feels like hours, clutching Kawanishi to his chest. His tears fall against Kawanishi’s cheeks but do little to wash away the blood splatters.

Red is everywhere, an inescapable reminder of the love Tendou has lost. He can’t speak anything but Kawanishi’s name. _Taichi. Taichi. Taichi._ It echoes through the alleyway and rattles around Tendou’s brain, eating away at every single good feeling he’s capable of having.

By the time the backup CCG members arrive, Tendou’s throat is raw and his fingers are numb. Ghoul investigators flood the small alley and surround Tendou in a circle, each armed with their respective quinques and firearms. Tendou keeps his eyes on Kawanishi’s face, his fingers tracing over the cold cheekbones and dried lips.

“SSS-Rank, huh?” Someone asks. Tendou does not look up to see who. “Look at him. Pathetic after the death of a single human. Must have been his main food source.”

Tendou keeps his eyes on Kawanishi, but all five of his rinkaku tails slash at the voice. Blood splatters against the pavement before the thuds of body parts hit the ground.    

This causes an uproar. The ghoul investigators are torn between running and attacking.

_‘He didn’t even look up to kill!’_

_‘That doesn’t matter. There’s more of us.’_

_‘This is our one chance to capture him, while he’s still weak!’_

_‘The glory isn’t worth my life! I have kids!’_

Tendou hears the conflict, but he doesn’t process it. Kawanishi’s face is finally at ease. He looks peaceful, as if they were together napping in bed like they had the day before. Just like he had yesterday, Tendou presses his lips against Kawanishi’s. The touch is feather-light, careful not to disturb the beautiful peacefulness on his lover’s face.  

“Will you let him have a funeral after you kill me?” Tendou asks, his voice louder and stronger than all the others.

There is a long stretch of silence. No one moves. No one answers.

“I see.” Tendou stands then, lifting Kawanishi in his arms. His kinkaku flare around him and his stare is cold, dead. He looks each ghoul investigator in the eye as he speaks.

“If you promise to let his death be honored, I will let you kill me. I will let you do whatever you want to me.” He pauses, the veins around his eyes pulsating. “If you don’t let him rest, I will kill each of you and devour your spouses and children. Your friends. Your siblings. Your colleagues. Anyone you hold dear to you will be my next meal. I will gladly gorge myself on every single member of the CCG and everyone they love.”

A pause. A young man Tendou guesses to be a bureau investigator looks around before speaking up.

“What the hell? There’s no way we’re going to make a deal with a ghoul like you --”

“I accept your terms.”

The voice is strong, filled with authority. Behind it is the face of a man Tendou knows well. He’s encountered first class senior investigator Sawamura before and has almost killed him each time their paths have crossed. Tendou tightens his grip on Kawanishi’s limp body as he locks his gaze onto Sawamura’s.

“You’ll be taken to Cochlea,” Sawamura says.

Tendou blinks. “I guessed as much.”

Sawamura has the decency to crack a small smile. “I should’ve known. Your guesses are rarely incorrect.”

“Whose plan was it?”

Sawamura’s smile vanishes. “Excuse me?”

“Whose plan was it? Who decided killing my reason for existing would be best to lure me out for capture?”

There’s a long pause where the two men stare daggers into each other. The lesser ranked investigators take steps back to avoid the deadly aura.

“Special Class Oikawa,” Sawamura says.

Tendou flares his nostrils. “Tell the grand king that he shouldn’t plan on visiting me in my cell. I’ve tasted his flesh twice before. Third time’s the charm.”

Sawamura stiffens and looks unbearably uncomfortable. Tendou smirks.  

There’s a distinct sound of metal scraping against metal from above. The investigators all look up and raise their weapons against the potential threat, except for Sawamura. He keeps his strong gaze locked on Tendou’s.

“Wakatoshi will take Taichi’s body to be buried. You will not pursue him.”

Sawamura narrows his eyes. “How did he know to be here?”

“He followed me after I ran out to find Taichi. Plus, he’s always had a magnetism about hearing the grand king’s name.”

With that, Tendou curls his kinkaku tails around himself, then has each brace itself against the pavement before pushing his body and Kawanishi’s into the air. He lands on the edge of the building and looks at his old friend. Ushijima stands quietly, his usual serene gaze tinted with concern.

“Kawanishi…” Ushijima trails off.

“He’s gone,” Tendou whispers. “Please bury him. Give him a funeral. Make sure to bring lots of flowers… Take care of his garden, too.”

Ushijima is quiet as he takes Kawanishi’s body from Tendou. There’s an ache when Tendou’s arms empty. The lack of weight from his lover’s form pierces his heart.

“You could escape now. You do not have to go anywhere with them. You have never kept your word before. Do not start now. You are not yourself right now, Tendou. You are thinking too much of your current grief. You should not go. Please, my friend.”

Tendou gives a fake smile, touches his hand to Ushijima’s arm. “I can’t keep living like normal if he’s not there. I was ready to give up my life when I met him. Now’s no different. I’ve been breathing stolen air ever since he came into my life. I’m long past my prosecution date.”

The two share a long look, then Tendou looks at the body in Ushijima’s arms one last time. Tracing his fingers through Kawanishi’s hair, Tendou kisses the younger’s forehead.

“My sweetest, most selfish indulgence,” Tendou whispers. “Wait for me. I’ll walk with you in our next life. I love you.”

Ushijima frowns. “What should I tell the others? Semi will try to break you out of Cochlea. I do not doubt Reon and Goshiki would do the same.”

“Forbid them from saving me. I’m choosing this. If they come after me, I’ll never forgive them. I’ll kill anyone who walks into my cell.” Tendou pauses, tilts his head to the side with a sad smile. “Tell them to keep each other safe. Stay away from the CCG.”

Tendou turns away then, his kinkaku receding into his body and his eyes phasing from black and red to white and red. He steps off the side of the building and falls, hoping that his regenerative ability would hold off just this once. As he descends, the only thing he thinks is: _Taichi_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! You can find me on tumblr @guessblockmomster


End file.
